


Fix You

by anyrei, Drunk_Idjit



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, Episode: s11e04 Baby, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 11, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/pseuds/Drunk_Idjit
Summary: Dean finally allows Cas to heal him. Set right after Episode: s11e04 Baby.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic a long time ago and suddenly got an itch to finish it. Drunk_idjit was my co-author on it, helping me over a big hurdle. Thank you so much, honey <3.
> 
> Also A BIG THANK YOU to [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses) for Beta-ing this so super quickly for me!! You’re my hero!

There was a soft knock at Dean’s door.

 

“Yeah,” Dean asked in a rough voice, holding an ice pack against his left eyebrow. Cas opened the door and gave him a warm smile. “Sam said I’m allowed to fix you.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he blackmailed me so don’t be too smug about it.”

 

Cas’s smile vanished as he slowly sat down next to him on the bed. “I’m not. I… I’m just glad I don’t have to see the consequences of my loss of control all over your face anymore.”

 

At first Dean didn’t know what to say. He had never thought about how Cas felt about all of this. The only thing that had been important to Dean was punishing himself for the time he had lost control and nearly killed his best friend. He had never imagined that he was punishing Cas as well as himself by not letting Cas heal him. He felt like an idiot.

 

“Cas, I told you… It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Cas huffed and shook his head. “You feel guilty about the things you’ve done under the influence of the mark, but you refuse to see that I feel the same about the things I’ve done under the spell.”

 

“It’s not the same,” Dean started to say but Cas interrupted him. 

 

“Why? Because it was you? Because you think you should have been stronger, or that you don’t deserve to be forgiven?”

 

Dean clenched his jaw and threw Cas a look that would have scared anyone except the angel. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Cas’s features softened. “You know I forgave you for that, don’t you?”

 

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

“Why?”

 

Dean couldn’t look at Cas. His voice came out quiet and broken. “I nearly killed you.” 

 

“But you didn’t. You stopped... You were stronger.”

 

Dean looked up at the angel and Cas could see all the pain and self hatred written on the hunter’s face, the desperation of ‘what ifs’ that lay heavy on his consciousness.

 

“Let me heal you… Please,” Cas asked in a soothing, warm voice. 

 

Dean took in a long, deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled again, finally nodding his consent. He felt Cas’s fingers brushing lightly over his forehead, his thumb caressing tenderly over his cheekbone. Dean leant into his touch, gasping as he felt the warm light seeping into his body, mending his broken skin. Cas fingers slowly slid down over his still-closed eyes, his nose, his lips, before his hand fell down beside him as Dean opened his eyes again. 

 

Dean was instantly lost in Cas’s blue eyes, his heart tugged painfully in his chest as he recognized the emotions in the angel’s gaze, mirroring the same feeling Dean had buried deep inside of him. 

 

Cas was so close. Dean could feel him radiating warmth like a cozy blanket, all his instincts pulling him towards the angel. His gaze fell on Cas’s parted lips. Dean licked over his own before he looked up again, noticing that Cas’s gaze had also strayed to the hunter’s mouth. 

 

Dean’s heartbeat quickened as he slid his hand behind Cas’s neck and into his soft hair, caressing him the way he had done two weeks ago when he thought he had lost the angel again. 

 

He watched as Cas’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, noticing how the angel began breathing faster when Dean finally felt he couldn't hold back any longer . 

 

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. He could feel the angel tensing under his touch and for a second he was afraid that he had read the signs wrong… that Cas didn’t want this. He was about to pull away when he felt Cas moving his lips against him. Keeping him where he was with soft, careful kisses.

 

This was it. Cas was kissing him back and all of a sudden everything felt right. A heavy weight had lifted off of his chest and a sudden rush of emotion hit him as he realized this was what he had wanted for so long, everything he had been longing for without even knowing it. 

 

He deepened the kiss, years of desperation and pure want thrumming through him as he finally abandoned every fear that had held him back from this, from Cas. He laid his claim, tongue and teeth and lips conveying a message he didn’t think he could with his voice alone. He clutched Cas possessively, scared to let go, terrified of losing what he now had. 

 

“Cas,” he pleaded, unsure of what it was he was asking. Don’t leave? Please want this? Please want me? He couldn’t think, all he knew was that he wanted more. 

 

“It’s okay,” Cas whispered against his lips, and that was enough for Dean. His fingers softly tugging at the strands of hair that they were intertwined with, he used his other hand to gently pull Cas down on top of him. Cas, in tune with his needs, draped himself over Dean, his hands working to undo every button on Dean’s shirt at a maddeningly slow pace, a pace that Cas also set for their kiss. Where Dean was ready to ram his tongue down Cas’s throat and rip his clothes off, Cas was more methodical, taking his time exploring Dean with small swipes of his tongue and reassuring kisses. 

 

With Cas, he felt safe. He felt cared for. He felt like he wasn’t broken, or a monster. Cas, who used his fingertips to trace the muscles on his chest as it lay exposed with his shirt completely unbuttoned and the material pushed away, made him feel wanted. 

 

His breath hitched as Cas’s fingers wandered down to his hips, slowly gliding over hipbones to stop just short of dipping into his jeans. He wanted to tell Cas to go on, to take what he wanted, but all that came out was a high pitched, needy whine that started at the back of his throat and travelled upwards. There was no way to stop himself or halt the sharp, shallow breaths that puffed out on Cas’s skin as Dean buried his face into Cas’s neck. 

 

“Dean?” Cas’s voice rumbled, deep in his throat and Dean could feel the vibrations against his skin. “Dean?” Cas asked again and Dean pulled back to look at him. With Cas so close to him he noticed all the small details he'd never really taken in before. The beginning of stubble across his jaw, the fine lines scattered on his lips, the furrow of wrinkles on his forehead, the thin ring of dark blue that bordered the sky blue of his eyes. All that time staring at Cas, not knowing why he couldn’t look away, and he never realized how stunning Cas was. This wasn't just Jimmy’s vessel, this was Cas. As an angel he exuded power and inspired awe, and yet he was still dorky Cas with his terrible jokes and his weird quirks, who continued to have trouble understanding his references and who currently stared down at him with an expression that must have mirrored Dean’s own: Unsure, scared, lost in a haze of lust. 

 

“Yeah, Cas?” He answered, his voice rough and strained, sounding like it was coming from far away and not from himself. 

 

Cas’s lips parted and a question seemed to form on them but then disappeared. He swallowed nervously and tried again but nothing seemed to be coming out. Dean knew exactly how Cas felt, words just didn't feel right, not now. His gaze still on Cas’s lips, Dean slowly closed the gap between them, and with that kiss he gave Cas permission to continue. 

 

Seamlessly, they moved together as Dean rose up to take the rest of the shirt off. Their kiss remained uninterrupted as Dean unbuttoned Cas’s shirt and also discarded it, tossing it aside blindly. Just as they did with their shirts, their pants came off with only a few clumsy fumbles as they continued to try to disrobe themselves completely while still locking lips as if they needed each other to breathe. 

 

Hesitantly Dean’s hands wandered, exploring Cas’s naked body, something that was so familiar to Dean, and yet, he'd never touched so intimately. He mapped every inch of Cas’s chest and stomach with soft, slow touches. Continuing downwards, his fingertips tentatively skimmed Cas’s erection and he felt his angel momentarily tense up against him.

 

With a loose grip, Dean stroked Cas slowly, still unsure of his actions even though his angel was becoming bolder, breaking off their kiss to drag his tongue over his neck and chest. A small moan escaped Dean’s throat as Cas sucked a light bruise on the base of his neck before trailing his way up to Dean’s mouth where he once more captured them in a heated kiss. 

 

With a low growl, Cas pulled back to stare intensely into Dean’s eyes. For a moment Dean froze. Cas’s gaze was magnetic, he didn’t think he could look away if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to. How he managed to lie to himself about his attraction to Cas, he didn’t know. All he knew was that there was no way to deny it now. 

 

Out of all the things that could have tumbled from his lips, “I’m sorry,” was not what he had expected. From his puzzled expression, Cas hadn’t either. “I’m sorry,” Dean continued, and for a panicked second he thought he was going to break down. “I’m so sorry… for everything… for…” Dean wasn’t sure how to put it into words: for hurting Cas, for keeping things from him, for pushing him away, for keeping these feelings from him, even from Dean himself. Somehow he wanted to apologize for all the pain they had both been through, his fault or not, but he just couldn’t form the words, he didn’t know how. 

 

Luckily, Cas understood. Somehow, with just a small, sad smile, he communicated everything he needed to say to Dean, reassuring him that he knew what Dean wanted to say, and it wasn’t necessary. 

 

Cas gently guided Dean down on the bed until he was flat on his back, straining his neck to look down at Cas quizzically. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking care of you.” Dean had only the view of the unruly hair on the top of Cas’s head as he mumbled the words against his skin. Pressing small kisses on his stomach, Dean felt Cas’s lips move lower and lower on his body. An unsettling feeling somewhere between confused, nervous and excited made him feel like his stomach was in knots and when those lips grazed the sensitive tip of his cock, he gasped in surprise. 

 

“Cas, you don’t have to….” His throat felt dry and the words came out roughly.

 

Blue eyes met his as Cas looked up at him earnestly, “I want to make you feel good.”

 

“You already do.”

 

“Really good,” Cas continued.

 

“Oh.” It was the only thing he could come up with and everything else flew out of his mind when Cas, still maintaining eye contact, tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked a thin stripe up his length. He groaned lightly at the buzz that went through his entire body. Cas broadened his tongue and gave it a bolder try. This time Dean hissed and let his head fall back as Cas continued, slowly taking him into his mouth and carefully taking him apart. 

 

He had no idea where his angel had learned this. Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. It didn’t matter though. Nothing mattered when Dean took a glimpse down at what Cas was doing. His brain just short-circuited. 

 

Seeing Cas’s sinful lips stretched around his cock, feeling his tongue gliding and sucking it, as blue eyes were fixed on him, watching his every reaction, it was... overwhelming. And probably the sexiest thing Dean had ever witnessed in his life. 

 

“Cas,” he gasped out, needing to hear himself saying his name out loud. Because this was  _ Cas _ , lying between his legs with Dean’s cock stretching his lips. 

 

His world was falling apart with the pleasure he was feeling. Like Cas was taking all the crumbled pieces and was building something new. Something better. A new path for both of them. 

 

Dean reached out to card his fingers through Cas’s soft hair. “Hey, come up here, please?”

 

What Cas was doing to him was mind-blowing but he needed to give something back. This wasn’t a one way street. 

 

Cas seemed confused as he looked up and let go of Dean’s cock. “Am I doing it wrong?”

 

“Hell, no. You’re doing awesome, Cas. I just… I need to kiss you and I need to touch you.” Dean gave Cas a pleading look that made Cas’s gaze soften before he slid up the bed, right next to Dean. 

 

They kissed and they were so entangled with legs and arms that it felt like they were just one entity. One heart. Their cocks slid together and Dean already felt on the edge from just kissing Cas, mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

 

He slipped his hand between them to take them both in his hand, stroking them together. Cas’s cock was hard and hot against his own and he groaned in pleasure when Cas slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth with a deep moan. 

 

He wanted more. He wanted to feel Cas in every way possible, but he knew they had time. They didn’t need to rush this. Everything was new and he needed to take one step at a time. 

 

“Fuck, Cas. I’m close.” Dean groaned, biting softly at Cas’s upper lip. He was getting addicted to feeling those. That and the soft and desperate noises Cas was making. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gasped out, and Dean could feel his cock swelling in his hand, pulsing, before he painted Dean’s hand, cock and stomach with his hot, wet mess.

 

Dean followed him down the rabbit hole. Watching Cas coming undone, the mix of pleasure and surprise in his expression, the broken whisper of Dean’s name, like it meant everything. 

 

It took a long while for them to breathing normal again, the whole time they were looking at each other, breathing the same air between them. 

 

Dean had never felt this way. Like he was surrounded with warmth and  _ home _ . And he knew it was all because of Cas. Because he had finally let him slip behind his walls. 

 

He gave his angel a soft smile, followed by a kiss that hopefully conveyed what Dean felt in this moment. When he leaned back, just enough to look at Cas, he whispered, “Thank you for fixing me.”

 

And he could see in Cas’s smile that he understood.

 

**The End**


End file.
